


The Time Of Our Lives

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: mini-drabbles [10]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anti-Tyler Lockwood, Blood Sharing, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, post-prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: Tyler made a bargain with Silas, and its Caroline who finds herself bloody.





	The Time Of Our Lives

Caroline stared at her bloody fingers with stunned eyes. Blood slid slowly down her arm, cooled along her skin and she couldn't _move_. Around her, the world had descended into chaos. The veil was down. Wolves, vampires and witches had descended on her prom like a bad remake of Carrie.

She held Tyler Lockwood's heart in her hand.

_Silas was free._

Tyler had come to her with a cure in his pocket, a smile in his eyes and the weight of utter betrayal on his shoulders. Humanity was to be her reward for his freeing Silas. Mortality instead of eternity.

_"We'll finally be free, Caroline." Tyler had whispered in her ear, hands hot on her hips. "We'll be free."_

A movement to close, and Caroline twisted her head to bare fangs at whatever monster was near her. Found herself looking at Klaus. Klaus who stood in unending black, face streaked with blood as bright as her hand,  and his eyes hybrid-gold. His gaze slammed into hers, had Tyler's heart fell from nerveless fingers. He dragged his eyes down her body, lips curling into something wild. His dimples deepened as he took in Tyler before he met her gaze again. The air charged between them, the small hairs on her arms lifting as he prowled towards her. All around them people were dying and Caroline couldn't look away from the _want_ on his face.

He smelled like spicy cologne and blood. Tongue tracing his upper lip, his blood slicked hand caught her fingers. Slowly, gaze holding hers, his tongue brushed hot and wet against her palm. Caroline should have worried about her mom, wondered where her friends were and how to put the veil back up. Instead, lips parting on a shaky breath, her monster pushed against her skin and she couldn't look away.

Klaus took his time. Each stroke of his tongue was languid. He traced every drop of blood down her wrist, across the base of her fingers. Then with a glittering look behind his gaze that left her blood thrumming, he slowly sucked each finger clean. Lashes heavy, she couldn't help the little shuddering pant as his teeth dragged against her skin.

Her skin felt too tight, the hot flush of arousal visible in her cheeks and the tops of her breasts. Klaus finally lowered her hand, pupils dark against the gold of his gaze. Reaching up, he stroked his still bloody fingers down the column of her throat.

"I'm afraid tonight's going to be a touch messy love," Klaus murmured, voice nearly a purr. "I'll make it up to you."

Stepping forward, boot crushing noisily against Tyler's heart, Klaus pulled her into the fray.

* * *

**_ Please Comment _ **


End file.
